happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Right Here, Right Now
''Right Here, Right Now ''is the Season 30 Premiere of HTF. In this episode, Sniffles and his friends spin through time. Roles Starring *Sniffles Featuring *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Petunia *Josh *Lumpy Appearances *Cro-Marmot *T-Rexxy *Pharaoh Wrappy *Grunts the Gruesome *Sir Gron *Howdy *20's Robo Star *Mono *Flippy *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom *Tiger Soldiers *Generic Tree Friends Plot Sniffles creates a time machine merry-go-round and believes he should test it. He calls over Cuddles, Giggles, Josh, and Petunia to come with him on a ride through history. The gang excitedly gets on the machine with Sniffles. He calls a nearby Lumpy to spin it until they get transported to another era. Lumpy starts spinning the merry-go-round and, with his stupidity kicking in, he spins it faster and faster. Eventually the ride goes out of control and disappears in a flash. The riders hang on for dear life as they are brought through time by their flying merry-go-round. They first arrive in the prehistoric ages and become interested. The merry-go-round crashes through a cave, causing an unfrozen Cro-Marmot to wake up and chase them. Sniffles starts spinning the machine faster to prevent Cro-Marmot from catching up. They pass by T-Rexxy, who ends up biting Cuddles' ears off. The ice age comes in and freezes Cro-Marmot. The machine and its riders flash away to a different time, but with Toothy frozen solid. This time, they are brought to ancient Egypt. The hot sun thaws Toothy out. Pharaoh Wrappy is seen forcing his slaves to build a Sphynx. The merry-go-round knocks off its nose and it crushes Wrappy. The gang is then sent to Medieval Europe, where Sir Gron and Grunts the Gruesome do battle. A dragon appears and burns Toothy to a crisp. The ride flashes again and the gang is sent to Industrial Revolution England, where Petunia and Josh cough because of smoke from coal mines and factories. Josh spots his great great grandad working in the mine. Sniffles resets the machine and they are sent to the old American west, where Josh is shot several times by Howdy and some bandits. They shortly arrive to the early 20th century, where everything is in black and white. They enjoy their time, until 20's Robo Star shoots Josh some more. Next, they find themselves in a World War 2 dogfight. Josh is shot even more, until a plane's propellor decapitates him. Giggles looks sadly at her dead brother until a German plane flies over the ride. Giggles, Petunia and Sniffles duck just in time. The ride then flashes again. The merry-go-round flashes into the Vietnam War. The Tiger General and his soldiers catch attention of them and pursue them, until Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom kill them in an ambush. Flippy jumps on the machine and kills Giggles and Petunia with his army knife. Sniffles pushes him off and he impales the Tiger General when he lands. Cuddles anxiously tells Sniffles to go to reverse, so Sniffles does so. Back in ancient Egypt, a funeral for Wrappy takes place, until Sniffles and Cuddles knock him out of his sarcophagus. Mummified Wrappy awakens and turns his servants into stone, along with Cuddles. Lumpy waits around for them back in the present. The merry-go-round returns with the only survivor, Sniffles, throwing up from the ride. Sniffles looks angrilly at Lumpy prepares to beat him up. Lumpy runs, only to slip on a banana peel and land on the merry-go-round, causing it to spin and send them both through time. Moral "Time goes in a circle." Deaths #Toothy is burnt by a dragon. #Wrappy is crushed by the Sphynx's nose (later revived). #Josh is decapitated by a WW2 plane propellor. #Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom kill the Tiger Soldiers. #Giggles and Petunia are stabbed by Flippy. #The Tiger General is impaled by Flippy's knife. #Wrappy's slaves and Cuddles become stone. Trivia *This is the Season 30 premiere. *A lot of characters' origins are explained (such as how Cro-Marmot became frozen, why Wrappy died, etc). *Mono makes a cameo in the 20th century, since he is in black and white. *Lumpy spinning the merry-go-round too fast references Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. *''Operation: TigerBomb ''(of Ka-Pow) is referenced by the Vietnam War. *This episode shares many similarities with You're History. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes Category:Time travel episodes Category:Origin episodes